


Cover for Isuckatnicknames' fic : The Mayor of Malum

by supernana494



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernana494/pseuds/supernana494
Summary: Cover for Isuckatnicknames' fic : The Mayor of Malum





	Cover for Isuckatnicknames' fic : The Mayor of Malum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isuckatnicknames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuckatnicknames/gifts).

Covers for Isuckatnicknames' fic : The Mayor of Malum.  
  
Life and work was killing me but I'm so glad I found the time to do Supernova again this year!  
I use to take way more time for my supernova collaboration, so I'm a little sad for my author because I only managed to do just one cover for the fic (+ one variant)...  
I like the result but it's not much! I hope you'll still enjoy it and I can't wait to read the complete version of Isuckatnicknames' fic :D

Cover

  
  


Variant

  
  



End file.
